The present invention relates to a method and a device for increasing safety when using battery systems and bursting discs.
Methods and devices when using battery systems and bursting discs are known from the prior art. The bursting discs are used to release gas in a controlled manner from battery systems in which gas has been produced in an uncontrolled manner. Devices for increasing the safety of bursting discs are in particular electrical systems.
Thus, DE 60208563T2 discloses a method for monitoring pressure reducing devices, by way of example bursting discs, wherein it is possible by means of an electrical current circuit in immediate proximity to the pressure reducing device to determine the deformation or bursting of the pressure reducing device with reference to a change in an electrical signal that is transmitted by way of the electrical current circuit.